


Lego Towers and Toy Cats

by kz109



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kz109/pseuds/kz109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Hyuk is the cute new kid, Taekwoon doesn't like to share, Hakyeon is the leader and Hongbin is a little shit.<br/>(Kindergarten AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego Towers and Toy Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write more of this AU

“Class!! I want you to say hi to Sanghyuk, he’ll be joining our class from now on. Please be nice and take care of him”  
  
The kids in the room all shouted “Yes!!” in unison, running over to greet Sanghyuk happily as the small boy stood nervously beside the kindergarten teacher.  
  
They all swarmed around him and buzzed in excitement and curiosity by the new person joining their class today.  
  
Sanghyuk had felt slightly overwhelmed as they would hold his hands and touch his hair as they all said hi and introduced themselves all at once. But he felt better when he realised they were all super nice hyungs and noonas who would ask what him questions like when was his birthday, what his favourite colour was and who was his favourite Pororo character.  
  
The two teachers looked at the sight and couldn’t help but chuckle at their adorable class.  
  
“Okay, students! You can go back to play time now.”  
  
Most of the kids went back to what they were doing with a few lingering around Sanghyuk asking him if he wanted to play with them. When he decided he was gonna go play cars with a nice kid called Sungjae, another kid named Hakyeon grabbed his hand instead and pulled him away.  
  
“You can come play with me and my friends’ hyukie!”  
  
“Oh- okay. And my name is Sanghyuk! Sang. Hyuk.” He said with a huff, squeezing Hakyeon’s tiny hands tightly in his own to let the other boy know that he had gotten his name wrong.  
  
“Well im gonna call you hyukie from now on!!”  
  
Sanghyuk pouted at that but Hakyeon just giggled at him and pulled him away towards the Lego-corner where a bunch of other kids were playing too.  
  
“Guys!! Look!! I stoled Hyukie! Isn’t he cute!” Hakyeon exclaimed excitedly.  
  
A kid with quite big eyes frowned, “Stoled? Teacher said doing that is bad.”  
  
“Ahh be quiet binnie!” Hakyeon said back, hands on his hips. Sanghyuk covered his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh, Hakyeon suddenly looked like the times when his mom would be angry at him for making a mess in the house.  
  
“Stop calling me that!” Hongbin complained. The kids around them snickered quietly until Hakyeon shouted at them to all be quiet.  
  
“Well the rude kid over there is binnie” Hakyeon pointed out.  
  
Hongbin poked his tongue out at Hakyeon which made Sanghyuk giggle a little, before introducing his own self.  
  
“Hi im _Hongbin_! What’s your name?”  
  
“Sanghyuk”  
  
“Nooo, its hyukie!!” Hakyeon corrected.  
  
“Nice to meet you _Sanghyuk_ ” Hongbin said, completely ignoring Hakyeon.  
  
Hakyeon stomped his foot in annoyance which made Hongbin smile happily, but Hakyeon continued anyways.

“This is Wonsikie”  
  
Sanghyuk smiled as the boy waved at him, although he looked like he had just woken up from a nap.  
  
“And this here is Jaehwanie!! He’s really fun.”  
  
Jaehwan waves his hands frantically at him, “Hi Sanghyuk!!”  
  
“And oh I forgot. Our other friend is Taekwoonie and he is waaaay over there!”  
  
Sanghyuk looks to where Hakyeon is pointing and sees a bigger kid with black hair far across the room, quietly flipping through a book while hugging a toy-cat to himself.  
  
“Why is he by himself?” Sanghyuk asks. He frowns when he realises that Taekwoon hadn’t come to say hi to him like the whole class did.  
  
“Taekwoonie just likes to play alone a lot. Come on, let’s go make a super-tall tower!!”  
  
“Yeah!! Let’s builded it tall like Hakyeon’s neck!!” Hongbin calls out snickering to himself, making both Wonsik and Jaehwan laugh. Hakyeon runs over to them angrily and starts a tickle war.  
  
\--  
  
Sanghyuk so far is having a lot of fun. At first he didn’t want to go to kindergarten and was really nervous about the big kids in his class since he would be the youngest. But his mom told him he had to go if he wanted to grow up and be a big boy. He’s glad that kindergarten isn’t bad like he imagined and that everyone is really nice and likes him.  
  
He sits on the floor and waits, watching as his hyungs fight over what should be on the top of the Lego tower. Wonsik and Jaehwan want to stick a Lego man on top, while Hakyeon wants to put a superman figurine on it but Hongbin says they shouldn’t put anything at all because everything will break.  
  
While they’re still trying to choose what to do, Sanghyuk looks over to where that Taekwoon kid is. The boy is still in the exact same place except this time he’s playing with toy trains instead of a book and he has that stuffed cat sitting right next to him.  
  
Curious, Sanghyuk stands up and decides he wants to go over and say hi and try to make friends with him even though he doesn’t seem like he’d be as fun as Jaehwan and Hakyeon hyungs.  
  
“Hello Taekwoon, im Sanghyuk!” He waves standing over him.  
  
Taekwoon stops what he’s doing and looks up from where he’s playing on the floor, silently staring at him.  
  
Sanghyuk stands there nervously waiting for Taekwoon to say something back but the other kid just stays quiet. Sanghyuk looks down instead and fiddles with his little fingers because he can’t look the older boy in the eyes… he feels like Taekwoon could shoot lasers out of them.  
  
Taekwoon eventually stops staring and goes back to rolling the train on the ground, making small ‘choo-choo’ noises.  
  
Sanghyuk watches him play and feels a little annoyed since Taekwoon is not paying any attention to him. He didn’t even come over to say hi like the class did too, so Taekwoon must not be very nice he decides.  
  
“Can I play with you?” Sanghyuk tries again, hoping Taekwoon might talk this time.  
  
Taekwoon looks like he doesn’t hear a word the boy had said and continues to play with the trains.  
  
Now Sanghyuk was starting to feel angry. He didn’t like it when people ignored him. They should always listen to him.  
  
Looking around for something to play with so he could join him, Sanghyuk looked over at the black toy cat that Taekwoon was hugging before, sitting by itself next to him.

So Sanghyuk hoping he can make Taekwoon happy by playing with his cat, grabs the small toy from the ground happily.  
  
But not even a few seconds later it’s snatched right out of his hands.  
  
“This is mine!” Taekwoon says standing up, glaring down at the smaller boy as he hugs his toy possessively to his chest.  
  
Sanghyuk is shocked at what happened and doesn’t like the feeling of being told off.  
  
“Let me look at it!!” He demands, trying to grab it out of the taller boy’s grasp.  
  
“No, you can’t have it!!” Taekwoon says, now holding the toy high above Sanghyuk’s head.  
  
Sanghyuk can feel his lips quivering and tears start to form in his eyes as he furiously tries to jump and grab the toy out of Taekwoon’s hands. “Let me see it!!” He whines.  
  
“No! It’s not yours!” Taekwoon shouts before he’s shoving Sanghyuk hard.  
  
Sanghyuk falls back to the ground and he looks up at Taekwoon in surprise who is looking down at him angrily. It doesn’t take long before Sanghyuk feels the embarrassment and shock of falling and suddenly he’s bawling.  
  
The teacher’s come to them immediately when they hear the cries. One teacher consoles him asking what happened, while the other one is scolding Taekwoon and telling him to apologize but the older boy just stays quiet and stares down at the floor instead.  
  
After a while when Sanghyuk’s stopped wailing, the teachers decide to separate them and tells the both to stay away from each other for now.  
  
Sanghyuk’s nose is all snotty and he’s still crying but Hakyeon and Jaehwan come over and hug him anyways, holding his hands while they bring him back to the Lego corner. Wonsik and Hongbin give him a sad look as they ask him what happened.  
  
“H-He push me!”  
  
“Why did he do that?” Wonsik asks him.  
  
“I just wanted to played with his cat” Sanghyuk whines, rubbing his watery eyes.  
  
The boys all grow quiet as the share knowing looks with each other.  
  
“Sorry Sanghyuk, but you are not allowed to touch Taekwoon’s Miso. He loves it very much so he doesn’t like to share it.” Jaehwan tells him.  
  
“Yeah! He never lets anyone play with it. Not even us!” Wonsik chimes in.  
  
Sanghyuk sniffs, looking up at them. “Really?”  
  
They all nod.  
  
Sanghyuk pouts and crosses his arms, feeling angry at being shoved. “Still, I don’t like that hyung. He’s mean! And Scary!”  
  
Hakyeon giggles at that before sitting down next to Sanghyuk on the floor. “First time, Taekwoon can be scary- but he’s not!! And he’s not mean neither!”  
  
He glances over at the older and frowns in disbelief.  
  
“I promise! He’s nice if you be nice to him. And did you even ask first if you could play with his toy?”  
  
He stops to think about it and realises he never did. That he just went and grabbed something that must have been very precious to Taekwoon. He never liked it either when his older sister would grab his toys without asking.  
  
So he shakes his head at Hakyeon, feeling bad now.  
  
“Then you should also go say sorry to Taekwoon too, okay?” Hakyeon tells him.  
  
Sanghyuk reluctantly nods his head, wondering how he’ll even talk to Taekwoon now. The older boy must not like him and that makes him feel really sad.  
  
“I know what you can do!”  
  
He looks up to see Hongbin grinning down at him with a fishy look…Like Hongbin has the bestest secret in the world and Sanghyuk decides he doesn’t really like it.  
  
\--  
  
Later on in the day when it becomes lunchtime, Sanghyuk slowly walks over to where Taekwoon is sitting, fiddling nervously with the picture in his hands that he made during arts and craft.  
  
“T-Taekwoon hyung. Im really sorry for not asking to play with your toy… So I drawed this for you.”  
  
Taekwoon grabs the piece of paper in the boy’s hand and looks at the drawing Sanghyuk made.  
  
It’s of him and Miso, playing on the grass with a tree on the side and the sun in the corner. He feels himself smiling at the picture, he likes that Sanghyuk drawed him really big like a grown up and that Miso was sitting on top of his head.  
  
“Thank you...I really like it.”  
  
Sanghyuk grows shy and he still can’t really look Taekwoon in the eye so he stares at his feet and fiddles with his hands nervously but he’s super happy that Taekwoon liked it.  
  
“Im sorry too. I didn’t mean to push you…So here-“  
  
Sanghyuk looks up and his eyes grow wide in shock when he see Taekwoon offering Miso to him.  
  
“But- You never let anyone played with Miso!”  
  
Taekwoon nods, “Its okay. You can play with her.”  
  
Sanghyuk looks amazed as he stares at Miso in Taekwoon’s hand like it could disappear at any moment. Taekwoon offers it forward again and watches as the boy cautiously makes a move to grab it before suddenly he’s hugging it tightly to his chest.  
  
The younger grins at him so wide and brightly, Taekwoon feels a warmth spreading through his chest and he can’t help but smile back at how happy the other is.  
  
“Thank you!!” Sanghyuk exclaims happily, leaning over and planting a big kiss on Taekwoon’s cheek.  
  
Taekwoon jumps back in surprise, hand covering his kissed cheek.  
  
“W-Why did you do that?” Taekwoon can feel his cheeks growing hot in embarrassment.  
  
“But Hongbin hyung said you really, _really_ liked kisses!” Sanghyuk says in confusion.  
  
He watches in fascination as Taekwoon sputters to say anything back and decides that he really likes the colour red on the older boy’s cheeks. Sanghyuk giggles quietly to himself.  
  
Taekwoon in fact did not like kisses. He didn’t like them because it reminds him of his sisters who would always kiss him on the face and call him baby names and it would always make him feel really shy. So he decides he needs to go find a certain friend and give him a big pinch in the arm.  
  
But before he can take off and find the mischievous Hongbin, Sanghyuk stops him by holding onto his hand.  
  
“Wait, come play with me and Miso outside!”  
  
Taekwoon looks down at Sanghyuk’s adorable smiling face and his Miso tucked carefully to the boy’s chest and finds he can’t say no.  
  
Punishing Hongbin can come later he thinks, letting the smaller boy lead him outside out in the sunny playground.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that later on in the years they're all still best friends ;~; ~~and leo and hyuk get together during their highschool or university years ehem~~


End file.
